Eldvarya Fethr
by leDia-chan
Summary: Eragon finds himself in a vicious circle. Fight and heal, appearing to all as an almighty Rider. But is he truly ready to fight and kill Galbatorix? And what secrets does Alalea hold? 4000th Inheritance Cycle Fanfic! Also in the IF. Bit of ExA and OCxOC
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Two figures sat side to side in a glade, both gazing at a silver mirror in their laps. Images flickered across the mirror.

_**A blue sword clashed into red, sparks flying around the two colors. Time slowed and the red faltered, slipping. The blue sword swerved upwards, and then faltered itself, as if in hesitation.**_

One of the figures looked up, his grey eyes searching the other's blue. She looked up at him, grief in her eyes.

"Must we really do this?" She asked, tears forming and threatening to fall. The man nodded sadly.

"It is our destiny, as was decided. We must walk down this path together if we are to ever live happily," He said in a soothing voice, even though his own eyes betrayed him. He took her hand in his and pressed it to his heart. The woman smiled slightly, and rubbed away her tears. A flash of green on the mirror caught their attention and they watched more a moment.

The woman shrieked, causing the mirror to fall into the grass and shatter. She collapsed into the man beside her, sobbing freely.

"Why? Why? Why us?" She sobbed even harder. The man enveloped her in a hug, and together they sat there as the sun's warm rays began to seep over the horizon. When she had regained some semblance of calmness, she spoke again.

"Surely, with this rising sun of ours, we are not alone," She murmured. The man nodded and pulled her even closer.

"We are never alone, so long as there is the stars and the moon, the wind and the rain. We must go ever onwards," The man whispered, looking up at the sky where a small flock of birds flew. He whispered a word and one flew down onto his open hand. It sang at him, and nestled into his hand. The woman stroked it lovingly with a finger, and then she took it in her own hands gently.

"You must go ever onwards, my friend, where you may continue to fly in the coming darkness. Ever onwards," She whispered to it. It cheeped to her, and then flew off into its flock.

Together, the man and woman left the cliff where they sat, overlooking a forest of soaring trees. They turned away from the sun, looking back at two of their family.

_Come, little ones, we are leaving._ An immense silver dragon said.

The man smiled and kissed the woman's hand, which was still in his own. They parted and mounted their own dragons, who took off into the morning sun. Soon enough, they were nothing but silver and grey specks in the sky.

The mirror still lay where it had fallen, broken into many sparkling shards. On one of these, a man with long black hair and empty black eyes looked longingly upon an unseen object. The man's face twitched into an expression of horror, and then peace, just as the colors swirled away,and the spell ended.


	2. City by the Dusky Sea

I was having trouble getting an Eragon POV going, so I'll save that one for the next chapter. Instead I'll focus on the characters from the prolouge

Chapter 1: City by the Dusky Sea

A long time passed as the four beings flew over the deep green forest below them. Soon the trees gave way to waving prairies filled with yellow and gold grasses. They passed over a few small villages, and from high above they appeared as dark smudges on the yellow surrounding them. Yet the four continued on, soon arriving at another forest, this one younger and composed of deciduous trees.

And then, clinging to the horizon, a dark sea appeared. Situated between the green and deep blue was yet another city, this one larger and grander than the rest.

Its tallest towers appeared to scrape the sky from the view of the ground, and the lowest building seemed to be moss clinging to rocks from the view of the sky. All of the city was composed of brown woods, a few reds and creams peaking through near the center. The paths and streets were paved with worn and smooth gray stones.

This was the city known as Dereth, on the western-most edge of the land of Alalea, which bordered the Dusky Sea.

Twill, the woman with the blue eyes, looked over to the man flying beside her. He gazed ahead, focusing his vision onto the city ahead. Her eyes fell to her right wrist, where a coil of silver wrapped itself. Embedded in one strand was a sky-blue, almost white diamond. It had been the man's gift to her long ago, when they were but children, and when it easily slipped off her wrist.

She was startled out of her reverie when a swarm of arrows flew up to meet them. Twill swiped her hand out in front of her, and the arrows stopped as if hitting a wall. Whenever one hit, a small ripple of white light expanded from the point. When they were all caught, she moved her hand again, as if to brush them aside, and they swerved off to the side and back down to the ground below of their own accord.

"Thank you Twill," the man, Naren, said over the wind.

We are landing, Twill's dragon spoke to the other three.

The four spiraled down, around the tallest tower to an open plaza. A small crowd of people exited from the tower and approached the group as they landed. Twill and Naren dismounted to meet them.

"What are you doing here, Chosen Ones?" A light voice asked from the crowd. A young woman peeked out from the guards. She had light brown curls framing green eyes, held back by a silver diadem, which looked to have been placed on hastily.

"Come in, come in. Father is busy in a meeting about something or other, and so wasn't able to come out and meet you." Mira guided them down a bright hallway with windows looking out over the city. She waved off the guards, and turned toward the two.

"Now, you must tell me, why are you two here? I suppose outside wasn't the best location for this discussion. Aren't you two supposed to be out on your Quest?" Twill glanced at Naren.

"There was a… ah… setback," Naren said nervously. Mira frowned, her slanted eyebrows knitting together.

"And that setback would be?"

Mira turned and ushered them into a dark room. Only the center of the room was lit, showcasing a large and completely white rectangle of tiles on the floor. She settled into a chair and fiddled with the armrest for a moment. Twill and Naren stood nervously behind her.

"Well?" Mira asked.

"Zoom in on the capital," Twill said, gesturing to the tiles. Mira nodded and fiddled with the armrest again.

A black outline appeared around the edge of the tiles, and the tiles on the inside flipped, revealing a large map. At first it was a vast swath of greens and blue, but as it moved in more and more features became distinct. A mountain range, a river, a lake.

Finally the image came to a halt, and the tiles displayed a black circle in the center. _Uru'bean_ the curling type read. Dark red, almost black, sweeps of color cascaded out from the circle and around it, constantly moving and changing. Not so far away, a bright brown splotch was camped, a few straggles leaking out from it. Mira sighed.

"I see. However," Mira paused and reached into a pocket, withdrawing three crystals. She threw them onto the board, where they each turned a different color, one red, one blue, and another, smaller one, green. Just as they were about to hit the tiles, the red and blue stopped and shifted into different positions on the map. The green rolled to the center of the circle, where it sat still. She pointed at the blue.

"Now would be a good time to help." Just as she spoke, the red swiveled and started towards the blue.

~.:%:.~

There you go, another chapter :D Sorry for the shortness! They will get longer though, so don't you worry!

Please review, they let me know you read!

By the way, I'd like to say that this is the 4000th Inheritance fanfic! And as such, by the end of the story (About 70-100 chapters hopefully) I'd like to have 400 reviews. LOL, no, but that would be amazing!

Next chapter we catch up with the troubled Eragon, and a confused Arya! Stay tuned!

-leDia-chan


End file.
